The Party
by ShiroTaka
Summary: For lack of a better title. It takes place during a party. Kurama does something oddly . . . like himself.


A/n: Woah, I updated! This doesn't really have much to do with a party, but I couldn't really think of a better title. If you have a better one, please leave it in a review and I'll think about it. Thanks. Here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the idea for this story. Please do not sue me.

* * *

The party

* * *

--The Minamino residence--

Minamino Shuiichi, or Kurama to his friends, was finishing his homework when the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi. Minamino residence." Kurama said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Kurama. Why aren't you at my party right now?" Urameshi Yusuke said.

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Oh! I completely forgot about your party, Yusuke! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Kurama.

"That's okay, Kurama. Just get over here as soon as you can. Like, NOW." Said Yusuke, hanging up the phone.

"Well, better get ready." Kurama hung up the phone and went to choose an outfit to wear.

--Later, The Urameshi residence--

"Is he coming or what?" asked Kuwabara Kazuma for the hundredth time. He was sitting on Yusuke's couch, with Kuwabara Shizuru on the other end and Yusuke standing in front of the window.

"Yeah, he's coming." Yusuke said. He smacked himself on the head. "Man, I forgot to tell him to grab Hiei!" He plopped down on the couch beside Kuwabara just as they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Shizuru, standing up and going to the door. She opened it, seeing Kurama and Hiei. "Hey Kurama. Hey Hiei. Come on in."

"Arigatou, Shizuru." Said Kurama, going over to sit on the couch. Hiei simply said 'Hn' and walked over to the windowsill and sat down.

"Keiko and Yukina should be here soon." Yusuke said. Hiei's head jerked toward him at the sound of his sister's name. Yusuke gulped. "It was Kuwabara's idea!" He said, pointing to Kuwabara. Hiei's glare turned on Kuwabara, but before he could do anything, Kurama stood up.

"Would anyone like some sake?" He said. A few 'Yes's' answered him. "Okay, I'll be right back then."

Kurama walked into the kitchen and easily found the sake. It was on the counter. He got out the cups and began to pour the sake. His hand jerked a bit and spilled some.

"Oops." he said, looking around the kitchen for a rag.

"Yusuke?" he called.

"What?" Yusuke answered.

"Where are the dish rags?" asked Kurama, still hunting for them.

"Uh, look in the drawer beside the sink!" said Yusuke.

"Arigato, Yusuke!" said Kurama, opening the drawer and pulling out a rag. He went to wipe up the mess. He noticed some old stains on the counter, sighed, and got to work removing them.

--Living room, 1 hour later--

"What is taking Kurama so long just to get some sake!" said Kazuma, standing up.

"I'll go see what's taking him." said Yusuke, getting up and walking into the kitchen. As soon as he got to the doorway, he froze, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Must clean. Must clean. Must clean." Kurama muttered, scrubbing furiously at a stain on the refrigerator. The kitchen was completely clean! Kurama had even taken out the trash and lined up the containers of food in the refrigerator that he was currently cleaning.

"Kurama?" Yusuke finally managed to gasp.

Kurama looked up at Yusuke, seeming to snap out of a trance.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Er, why did you clean my whole kitchen?" Yusuke waved his arm, indicating the kitchen they were in.

"Why did I . . .Oh." Kurama said, looking around. "I'm not sure." He looked confused. "I don't really remember why."

Yusuke blinked. "Okay then, well I'd better be going back to the party. Come on, and bring the sake!"

Kurama nodded and followed Yusuke with the sake in his hands. Before they left the kitchen, Kurama spoke.

"Um, Yusuke?" Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Don't mention this to the others."

"Okay." Yusuke shrugged and went into the living room, Kurama following him.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! IT IS COMPLETE! WOOHOO! And a BIG arigatou to Jabber-Nut Foxypants for being my beta! Well, now that this story is finished, I can work on my other one-shots and (hopefully) post them again within the next week or two. See ya! ShiroTaka

P.s. Please tell me what you think of it! Leave a review!


End file.
